Been There All Along
by MissFictionPrincess
Summary: Loki/OC Oneshots of all sorts.
1. Been There All Along

**Hello world! Long time, no see :( Buuuuuut…I watched Thor the other day and I found it to be…AMAZING! I especially liked Loki because why he's bad is sad and it made me sad and he was just a great character. And Tom Hiddleston is…I love him. So, without further ado, my first Thor story/my first superhero (and/or villain) story ever! :D**

**A/N: I am playing in Marvel's sandbox, don't mind me. However, Ria is mine.**

**Been There All Along**

Loki and I had known each other for forever. We grew up as best friends, inseparable and one rarely seen without the other. Loki was by my side whenever I was scared or upset, when I was happy or sad. He was the best friend I had ever had and I was certain no one could be a better friend than him.

…..

15 years later.

…..

"Ria, hurry up! We're going be late!" Loki urged from outside my door.

"Calm down, we'll make it in time." I said, slipping on my black heels and cursing under my breath when my dress was caught in my heel. I managed to pull it free and teeter to the door.

I opened the door to reveal Loki who was leaning against the wall waiting for me. He turned to look at me.

"You look beautiful." He said simply and I could feel my cheeks flush with warmth.

"Thanks." I said quietly, still blushing. Loki offered his arm which I graciously took, using him to support myself as I attempted to walk in my outrageous shoes.

"Whoever created these…" I muttered, stopping to kick off my shoes and carry them the rest of the way. I let my ivory dress trail behind me on the floor as we walked to the feast in comfortable silence.

When we arrived, I was seated next to Sif and Loki's older brother, Thor. On Sif's opposite side sat Volstagg who was eyeing a meaty piece of pork hungrily. I looked across the table at Loki who was talking to his mother. I must have been staring because Thor clapped me on the back and leaned over to whisper: "It's not polite to stare." He smiled devilishly. I punched his shoulder which probably hurt me way more than it hurt him.

For the rest of the night I was careful to make sure no one was watching before I looked across the table at Loki. He was studying the oak table very carefully, his emerald eyes filled with intense focus. I turned to talk to Sif, having given up on getting Loki to look at me.

As soon as I looked away from him I felt someone watching me. I knew it was him. I could practically feel the intensity of his gaze. I turned my head to look at him and we locked eyes before he could look away. Stormy gray met emerald green. I had never seen Loki look like this. The pure emotion in his eyes was nearly tangible. It was almost too intense, too open and vulnerable for Loki's usual reserved behavior.

I was thankful for the end of the feast and the start of the dance. It made a perfect excuse to walk on the balcony and get some fresh air. I stared at the Realm Eternal glittering around me in the light of the setting sun. Asgard was beautiful.

"Are you going to stay out here all night?" Sif called to me.

"No, I just needed a bit of fresh air, that's all." I replied, walking back to the party. "Did you find someone to dance with yet, Sif?"

"No, although I was hoping-"

Fandral walked up and swept me out onto the dance floor. I looked back apologetically at Sif who rolled her eyes.

"You should just ask her, you know." I told him as we spun through the crowd.

"Maybe you're right. The worst she could say is no, right?" He said with a smile. I could tell the wine had affected him slightly. Normally when it came to talking about Sif, Fandral was tight-lipped.

"May I cut in?" A quiet voice asked from behind me.

I turned and stared up into Loki's face. I small smile had found its way there and his eyes held a mischievous glint.

"Of course!" Fandral said happily, running off to find Sif and ask her to dance.

Loki took my hand and gracefully maneuvered us into the middle of the dance floor. He was holding my waist with his right hand, his long fingers splayed over my lower back. His hands were warm. I wouldn't normally feel comfortable being this close to someone but Loki's breath against my skin and his hands carefully pulling me closer seemed natural.

"I meant what I said earlier." He whispered.

"About what?"

"You look beautiful. You always do, but now especially."

"I uh…" Loki had me blabbering like a fool. Loki couldn't possibly mean that how I wanted him to. He didn't think of me as anything more than a friend. Right? Now even I wasn't so sure.

"Ria?" Loki asked quietly, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." I mumbled.

Loki looked a little nervous now, as if he was afraid he had overstepped the line between friends and something more.

"Walk with me?" He asked.

"Of course."

We walked out onto the balcony where I had stood earlier. The sun had set now and millions of stars illuminated the night sky. Loki never let go of my hand. I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It was just…Ria, I've known you for a long time and in that time, we have become good friends."

I nodded and indicated for him to continue.

"But now…now I don't know where I stand. I'm confused, Ria."

"What do you mean?"

"I…it's just…I can't explain." Loki Silvertongue at a loss for words. I never thought I'd see the day.

But Loki didn't need words to explain himself. What he did next said more than his silver words ever could. He kissed me. Gently at first, unsure of himself and unsure if this was the right thing to do. I hesitated for a moment, stunned, before returning the kiss. He pulled me closer into a tight hug. I let my fingers wander into his soft, black hair. I would never admit it to anyone, but I had dreamt of this.

Loki broke this kiss and rested his forehead against mine. I looked up into his emerald eyes which stared back at me with such intensity that I had to look away again. I laid my head against his chest and smiled to myself. I was just glad we both understood now: it had always been more than friendship.

**A/N: So concrit and reviews are much loved. *hinthint* Also: Tom Hiddleston. I died. That man is amazing. Another thing: One-shots in no particular order. Get ready for it. And the last thing: All categories apply. It won't all be fluff and rainbows and sunshine and hedgehogs cuddling with raspberries. I do believe that is all. **


	2. A Part of Me I Didn't Know

**Guys…I have all these feels. It's killing me. Like…I don't even know because my emotions are like…! Angsty chapter but with a little bit of hurt/comfort and a little bit of cute. Loki makes me cry. He's so beautiful and sad and…feels, guys. Feels.**

**A/N: Sorry about that.**

**A Part of Me I Didn't Know**

I walked down the hall, my long blue cloak trailing behind me. The fabric rustled quietly as I walked. I could hear voices from down the hallway. Two guards rushed passed me towards the weapons vault. I could hear the voice more clearly now. My heart skipped a beat as I took in the panic of the voice.

"Guards! Guards, help! Please!"

The voice belonged to Loki. I sprinted down the hall but stopped short when I saw the two guards emerge from the weapons vault carrying Odin. He had fallen into the Odinsleep and, by the sound of it, quiet unexpectedly. Loki was kneeling on the stairs when I arrived, tears running down his cheeks. The look of anguish on his face broke my heart a little.

"Loki? What's wrong?" I asked, kneeling beside him.

"Get away from me." He said, his voice cracking with pain. "Leave!" He shouted after I did not move.

"No." I said quietly. "I'm not leaving."

"Ria, get out!"

I didn't listen to him. Instead, I sat down next to him and pulled him close, making him lay his head on my shoulder. I stroked his hair and sat in silence while the tears fell freely. He gave up on trying to make me leave and let me sit with him for a long time.

"You don't know what I am." His words were almost inaudible. I turned to face him. His usual emerald green eyes had been replaced with red and his fair skin was now a cold blue color.

"I'm a monster." He whispered.

I shook my head. "No you're not." I cupped his cheek in my hand. His skin and eyes returned to their normal color.

"You're the same Loki who cut in to dance with me. You're the same Loki I've been friends with since forever. You're my best friend. You're not a monster."

"I'm a Frost Giant!" He roared, spitting the words out like poison.

"Hardly." I said calmly. "Loki, I don't care what you are. I love you. And I would still love you even if you had six heads and a tail. No matter what."

His eyes flashed up to meet mine. "No." He stated defiantly.

"Loki, listen to me! You're the same as you've always been. I doesn't matter to me!" He looked at for a moment me and then pulled me into his arms. The abrupt hug caught me off guard. I leaned into his chest, knowing I'd won.

"I love you." He whispered as I brushed a stray tear from his face.

"I love you more." I whispered into his shoulder.

**Sorry about my intense feels. I think this helped a little. Please review. I want to know what you people think! And if you favorite without reviewing…shame on you. But I love all of you for reading! Hiddles and Loki Feels for everyone.**


	3. Princes Get Sick Too

**Exams are done. I am free. OMG YES! And now I shall write.**

**Princes Get Sick Too**

Loki hadn't been at breakfast which was a bit unusual for him as he was always punctual, sometimes annoyingly so. For him to miss something entirely was very rare. I walked the long hallways of the palace, making my way to his room. When I finally arrived I knocked quietly and was met with silence. I tested the door handle and found it was unlocked, so I went in.

The dark green curtains were pulled closed, shielding the room from the bright morning sun. The massive pile of blankets and sheets in the middle of the bed told me Loki was still asleep. Opened the curtains to let some light in and then crossed the room to Loki's bed. Red eyes blinked up at me. Wait. _Red _eyes? The massive cocoon of blankets which surrounded him could not conceal the blue tint of his skin.

"Loki, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. He shook his head in response like a stubborn child. I put a hand to his forehead. He was burning up, especially for his cooler-than-normal body temperature.

"I'm cold, Ria." He said quietly, his voice muffled by all the blankets.

"You have a fever." I told him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I will go get some medicine, okay?"

"Noooo!" He whined. Boys: when they were sick they were also whiney. I rolled my eyes.

"Loki, you will not get better if you do not take the medicine. It's for your own good." I said as I kissed his forehead and went to find medicine.

oOo

I returned with the medicine and sat down to pour some into the spoon I had brought with me. Loki took the medicine. At first I thought that was shockingly easy but then I realized the medicine had dripped down onto the sheets in a sticky puddle. Doppelganger. Brilliant. I glared at the little pool of medicine and then around the room. Loki, the real Loki, stood by the window wrapped in a blanket and still shivering violently.

"Do you _want _to be sick?" I asked. "Because you are just going to continue feeling miserable, you know."

I walked toward him. He studied me for a moment and then disappeared. I turned around and he was still observing me from across the room.

"Is this what you want to do? Play games?" I asked, starting to become frustrated by his childishness. "You're being ridiculous, you know! Why will you not just take the medicine? It will make you feel better! You look awful right now and you are shaking like mad." My voice became soft. "Please, Loki. Just let me help you."

"Do I get…sweets afterwards?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course." I said, smiling and pulling the bag of candy out of my pocket.

Loki nodded thoughtfully. "Okay then."

He walked up and plucked the medicine and spoon from my hand. After pouring some into the spoon he looked at it with a grimace and shoved it in his mouth, swallowing thickly. He shuddered.

"As promised." I said, handing him the bag of candy.

He dug through the bag until he found something to his liking and chewed it appreciatively. He looked like a little kid with his hair all messed up and a huge blanket wrapped around his thin frame, happily eating a huge bag of candy.

"Okay, you, back to bed. You need to rest." I said, taking the candy away from him and pointing to the bed.

Loki looked a little sad but went anyways and curled up under the blankets. His skin and eyes were already returning to normal and he had stopped shaking. He fell asleep fairly fast. I lay next to him and smoothed his hair back and out of his face. I kissed his forehead and smiled.

"Feel better, my favorite prince." I whispered.

**A/N: Sick!Loki is sort of adorable…but at the same time I feel bad…so yeah. But I hoped you liked it (as I always do) and please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. ****Or you know…freaking out form fangirling too much is acceptable too.**** ;) **


End file.
